


When an Angel falls to earth

by Rebs222



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Ianto, Alien Owen, Angels and Demons AU, F/M, I need more brotp Owen and Ianto, Ianael is Ianto, M/M, Omael is Owen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: Ianael is banished from his home planet and crashes on Earth.With all contact from his own species cut off and the Demons now scrambling to claim an Angel for their own he turns to the humans for help.Unfortunately Torchwood One is being led by a woman obsessed with power, just the person Ianael ran away from.Will Ianael survive or will Torchwood take any hope for a normal life?





	1. Introduction

Blinding light flashed surrounding the figure as he stood tall against his kin.

"You can never return, once you fall you stay fallen."

The figure didn't move as he answered calmly in acknowledgment.

"I know. Do not pursue me, I will no longer be part of your operations." 

"So be it. You are banished and any who provide you with assistance will meet the same fate."

Keeping himself collected the figure stood frozen bracing himself for the oncoming pain.

"I hereby banish you Ianael!"

A chorus of voices rose up as a throbbing pain shot through Ianael as he struggled to stand whilst the council stripped his telepathic links.

"I'm sorry Omael..."

He whispered before collapsing as his world became soaked in darkness. 

"I'm so sorry brother."

Omael sobbed as he felt their telepathic link snap and watched in horror as Ianael was dragged away. 

"I will find you again brother."

Omael resolved before curling his jet black wings around him trying to block out the world as Ianael's deep purple wings had once done. 

Far away on a rainy Cardiff rooftop Jack Harkness watched as an Angel fell to Earth.


	2. Finding Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianael has now fallen to earth and is badly injured, will Torchwood help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter (the next few might be similar) as it's set around 2003 when Toshiko is recruited by Jack.

When the universe was in its beginning two races watched, waited and fought over it's beauty.  
Many years passed and the two races grew apart as the universe expanded but the distance caused more malice and hate to build up.  
They have long since forgotten what they were fighting over and those who try to stand up to the never ending hate are cast out and shunned until the end of creation comes.  
They have many names but on the small planet called Earth it's inhabitants call the two races Angels and Demons. 

 

Ianael gasped as his lungs adjusted to the new atmosphere, dragging cold air down his dry throat. 

'About 20% oxygen, so this is probably Sol 3.' 

He smiled to himself taking pride that his memory was working as good as usual.  
He looked down at the tattered remains of his suit jacket before hauling himself out of the crater he'd made from his plummet.  
The soft soil slid down the remains of Ianael's once deep purple wings as he held back a cry of pain at seeing them damaged and burnt.  
Looking around, Ianael saw towering tree trunks surrounding him on all sides and the ground was buried under a layer of golden orange leaves.

'So I could be just about anywhere, great.' 

He thought to himself before a sharp crack of twigs sounded behind him.  
Spinning around Ianael glanced at the three advancing figures who were staring hungrily at his tattered wings.

"Helloooo little Angel boy, sweet fallen Angel boy, such a nice trophy those wings will be once they regrow."

The middle figure snarled as Ianael started to back away before he stumbled over a submerged root. 

"I don't wish you any harm." 

He shouted hoping that for once that line would actually work.

"Oh we know that little Angel, the trouble is that we do!" 

The figure on the right lunged at Ianael a second after he had rolled out the way and shot off running.  
Ianael's breaths came out as short jagged pants for oxygen as he tore blindly through tendrils of branches and leaves.  
As the sunlight began to stream through the treetops he began to slow down knowing that he couldn't be seen in the state he was in.  
Focusing all his remaining energy on his wings he pulled them tight against his back until he felt the crispy feathers melt into his skin.

"Neat trick." 

A soft voice smirked from the small sunlit clearing ahead of Ianael.  
He paused trying to gather strength enough to flee again but a tall woman with dark hair walked calmly over to him.

"You ok?"

She asked reaching out to touch Ianael before he flinched at the gesture and jumped backwards.

"I won't hurt you, I'm with Torchwood we help aliens." 

The soft voice tried to convince Ianael as he stood his ground and gazed at her warily. 

"You're an Angel, right?"

She said as Ianael blanched and whispered.

"How do you know that?!"

"We have one back in London, his name is Kieran."

Ianael tried to remember if anyone previously banished had a name similar to that when it hit him, Kiriel, it must be Kiriel.  
Kiriel had been the one to teach him about other planets, about how the conflict between Angels and Demons was wrong and they should be helping other planets not fighting over them.  
Then of corse he was banished as Ianael now was. 

"Come back with me and I'll introduce you." 

The woman said stepping closer to Ianael and smiling when he didn't jump back.  
She led him back to a small car and opened the door to let him into the small metal box.  
Ianael wasn't usually bothered by small spaces but the car journey was making him twitch in his seat as he stared out the window ignoring all the woman's questions.

"I'm Lisa by the way, Lisa Hallett."

Ianael didn't know what to say so he just nodded and turned back to staring out the window as the world rushed past.

"Those were Demons chasing you weren't they?" 

She asked as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes, three of them." 

Ianael said blandly as he resisted the urge to scratch the burns on his back which he could feel radiating a sharp heat. 

"We know a few Demons. Kieran is dating a Demon, his name is Dean." 

Ianael blinked before his forehead creased into a small frown.

"Kieran is dating a demon?!"

He exclaimed trying to keep the shock out of his voice. 

"Yeah. I mean they were both cast out because they wanted peace or something so what's to stop them dating." 

He mulled over Lisa's reply until she stopped the car and walked around to open the door for him.

"Welcome to Canary Wharf, otherwise known as Torchwood One." 

Ianael looked up at the towering building reflecting the soft midday sun from it's glinting windows. 

"Let's go meet Kieran and Dean." 

Lisa said enthusiastically as she almost skipped into the massive building.  
Ianael followed behind her as she flashed her ID card towards the girl at the desk.

"He's with me, don't worry." 

She smiled as Ianael was dragged over to the lifts.  
Lisa hit the last button for floor 50 and the lift started moving before it was too late for Ianael to realise he was again trapped inside another small metal container.  
He leaned back and closed his eyes, relishing in the relief the cold metal brought to his burning back. 

"Here we are."

Lisa grinned before stepping out of the now open doors leaving Ianael struggling to catch up with her fast pace. 

"Kieran, Dean there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

She shouted bursting through the pair of double doors to find Kieran and Dean busy kissing.

"Boys!"

She coughed trying to hold in her giggles as Ianael stood at her side looking down awkwardly. 

"I... er... sorry. Who is this?"

Kieran asked as Dean separated himself from his lap and stood protectively in front of Kieran. 

"He's not here to hurt you Dean. I found him in the woods being chased by three Demons." 

Lisa explained as Dean moved back to stand at Kieran's side.

"Hello Kiriel."

Ianael smiled at the sight of his lost friend. 

"Ianael? What happened? Why did they banish you? Where's Omael?" 

Kieran said as a look of concern was fixed on his face.  
Ianael sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Omael is still there. I tried to stop another war from breaking out, among other things." 

Ianael sighed, suddenly feeling tired as he had time to process what had happened.  
Kieran moved closer to embrace Ianael but he flinched back as soon as Kieran's arms moved to his back.

"You're injured?!"

Kieran asked softly as Ianael shook his head.

"It's not that bad, don't worry about it." 

As soon as the words had left Ianael's mouth his head started to spin as the roar of blood drowned his hearing as his back felt like it was aflame. 

"Lisa go get a Doctor! Dean help me!"

Kieran shouted as Ianael tilted backwards and his legs gave out.  
Ianael heard the muffled sound of people moving about beside him but the burning in his back intensified so couldn't focus on the voices.

"Ianael I need to see your wings."

He finally heard what the voice was saying and groaned in pain and protest.  
The burning soon became too much and using all his remaining energy Ianael rolled over and let his scorched wings touch the cool air.  
Sighing as the burning sensation lessened, he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

Jack sat and closed his eyes at the tugging Cardiff breeze blowing past him. The smell of the sea drifted through the air reminding him of a place long lost to him.

'I am lost.'

He thought, taking another swig of alcohol hoping it would drown the memories beginning to surface.  
Despite his melancholy Jack felt there was still a reason to carry on as he had recently rescued the beautiful and amazing genius Toshiko Sato from a UNIT prison. 

'This is my chance to change Torchwood.'

He thought and smiled softly before closing his eyes, letting the sea wind flow past his perch on the roof.  
Looking up to the sky Jack prayed,

'Please send us some friendly aliens for once!'


	3. Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short filler chapter, the next one will probably be similar but after that I'll skip ahead to 2005 so you'll finally see more of Omael.

Few people knew the truth about where Angels and Demons come from, and even fewer had claimed to see one.  
It is a mystery surrounding them which even they do not know the answers to.  
Throughout time and space no one has ever found their origins as that is the way they like it to be.  
The Angels and Demons are travellers moving through the universe, sometimes outside of time itself.  
The Angels do not have a home planet because they are created in the hearts of stars, nor do Demons as they are created the same way.  
A death creating a life, an almost immortal life, but everything must die eventually.  
As the two races drifted through time and space myths and legends spread about their endless battles.  
On Earth the humans took these legends and fashioned them into two sides, a battle between good and evil.  
Humans always want to label everything as something definitive and now Angels are viewed as good and Demons as evil.  
In reality, neither is good and neither is evil but both races have both good and evil inside their hearts like every race in the universe.  
Unfortunately humans have two reactions to these beings beyond comprehension, awe or fear.  
Fear makes people do terrible things and awe makes people do foolish things. 

 

Ianael groaned in pain as he became aware of his body once more.

"Finally you're awake!"

He heard a voice say from beside him.

"Uhhh."

Ianael moaned before opening his eyes to a bright white medical room.

"What happened?"

He asked, sitting up and groaning in pain again. 

"You were your usual stubborn self and passed out. I'm surprised you didn't collapse earlier with the state your wings were in!" 

Kieran sighed leaning closer to Dean for comfort.  
Ianael leant back against the bed and rolled his shoulders back, testing how badly they were injured.  
They were stiff from lack of movement but the burning pain in his back had lessened to an ache. 

"You're lucky Dean knows a few things about looking after wings."

Kieran smiled flashing a grin at his boyfriend.  
Ianael shook his head and muttered.

"Didn't need to know that. So...can you show me around the place?"

He asked feeling twitchy at laying still for so long. 

"It's been 3 days Ianael you need rest!"

Dean exclaimed before rolling his eyes as Ianael got up anyway.

"I'll need a new identity, and probably a more human like name as I'm not sure Ianael is common on Earth." 

Ianael listed before Kieran led him and Dean out of the room and down a long corridor.  
They reached a room full of computers and Kieran sat down with Dean next to him.

"First lets choose a name for you, maybe something Welsh as you sound Welsh." 

Dean spoke as Ianael considered this but Kieran interrupted his thoughts with a shout of,

"Ianto! Your name can be Ianto. It sounds Welsh and it's still similar to Ianael." 

"Ianto. Ianto Jones."

Ianael smiled as Kieran created a fake record for him.

"Ok it says here that you are 20 years old and have been working at Torchwood for a year now after moving from Cardiff to London." 

Ianto nodded before taking in his surroundings.  
The room was full of computers and desks all empty but not abandoned, the massive windows let in the glowing midday sunlight as London towered up all around them. 

"Well Ianto Jones, welcome to Torchwood." 

 

Jack smiled as he watched his two team members working to improve the Hub's mainframe computer system with newly salvaged alien tech.  
Tosh worked seriously and silently whilst Suzie worked with a small grin appearing on her face every time they completed a section.  
Jack loved these two technology geniuses but he knew it wasn't enough for a full team. 

'I'll keep searching.'

He vowed to himself before turning back to his paper work and getting lost in piles of reports.  
Jack knew he'd find someone special soon enough but his main focus was on keeping his girls alive and safe, well as safe as you can be with Torchwood.


	4. Psychometric Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has been working in the Torchwood Archives for a couple of months before psychic training starts and Yvonne starts to notice the fallen Angel.

There are two instances where an Angel would have their wings removed: execution by their own kind or as a trophy.   
Each Angel has different coloured wings yet none know why.  
Some claim the colours represent the Angel's personality but most dismiss this as childish.  
Demons don't have wings, that's how you can tell them apart from Angels, instead they have clawed hands and two horns protruding from their head.   
To take an Angel's wings or a Demon's horns is commonplace with war prisoners of the opposite species as it is a demonstration of power.  
Removing their wings or horns is the only way to definitively kill an Angel or a Demon, hence its inclusion in execution.   
Others, including some Angels and Demons, may view this as barbaric to dismember something so beautiful and full of power which is why no other species knows this secret.   
Knowing your enemy isn't enough to win a war but knowing how to kill them certainly is. 

 

"So Ianto, you excited for today?"

Lisa asked cheerily as Ianto walked out of the Archive entrance.

"Why would I need to be excited?"

He frowned, trying to remember what was so special about today.

"We get psychic training all this month, isn't it cool!" 

She replied, practically buzzing with excitement as Ianto rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm knowing the training would be easy for him.

"Lisa Hallett and Ianto Jones, a pleasure to see you two."

A smooth voice stated as the powerful figure walked towards them.

"Miss Hartman, pleasure to meet you ma'am." 

Ianto replied, inclining his head as Lisa did the same. 

"Now Lisa why don't you hurry along to your training whilst me and Ianto have a chat." 

Yvonne commanded leaving no room for Lisa to protest as she grabbed Ianto's arm and led him off.

"Now Mr Jones we don't usually allow aliens to work for us so you must understand that these are special circumstances."

She smiled, leading Ianto further down the long corridor towards an office room at the end.

"As Kieran is the only one of your kind here we'd like to test your psychic abilities to compare with his."

Yvonne smiled, again not leaving Ianto any time to protest before she opened the door to a room completely isolated from anything.  
It was dark apart from a spotlight over a table and two chairs which Yvonne motioned for Ianto to sit in. 

"First the basics."

She stated, pulling out a piece of psychic paper.

"What does this say?"

She asked as Ianto stared at the paper and began to peel back the layers of perception until the projected words disappeared.

"Nothing, it's psychic paper so it says what you want it to." 

"Very good, quicker than Kieran was." 

Yvonne looked mildly impressed as she wrote down what Ianto assumed was the time he took to see through the projection.   
She then took out 5 cards with the numbers 1 to 5 on and placed them face down on the table.

"I'm going to pick a card and look at it and you need to tell me what the card is." 

Ianto nodded and watched as she gathered the cards into her hands and picked one, placing the others back on the table.  
Focusing on Yvonne, Ianto slowed his breathing and reached out with his thoughts to try and sense her mind.  
A brief image of a 2 flickered into his mind as he answered with the number 2, causing Yvonne to laugh.  
She turned around her card to show the number 4 as Ianto frowned in frustration.

"Your telepathy is slightly weak and you don't seem to posses any precognition abilities."

Yvonne critiqued whilst Ianto frowned even more at his failure.

"Now i'll test with empathy, I'll look at a set of cards and for each one tell me what I'm feeling." 

Ianto smoothed out his face as she placed a deck of 5 more cards onto the table.  
Drawing one she looked at the picture shown and waited for an answer.  
Ianto slowed his breathing again, closing his eyes he pictured emotions as energy radiating off of Yvonne.

"Lonely, isolated, lost."

He said softly, Yvonne turned around the card to show those three words written along with a picture of a figure in a desert.  
She picked up another card and proceeded.

"Safe, caring, love."

Ianto answered each card correctly whilst detecting a growing sense of enthusiasm towards his empathic ability. 

"All five correct, completely correct."

Yvonne sat back in her chair as Ianto looked down to avoid her gaze.

"Well done for today Mr Jones, I think we've learnt quite a lot from you."

She smiled but It didn't quite reach her eyes as something darker began to swirl in them.   
If Yvonne had carried on with the tests she might have found out that Ianto could do more than just empathy and low level telepathy: he was also psychometric, or as humans call it, time sensitive. 

 

Jack jumped up from his small bed a few minutes before the rift predictor program started sounding its shrill alarm.  
As the two girls were at home sleeping, he grabbed his coat and gun and headed out in the SUV to find whatever it was that had fallen through the rift. 

"Dam Rift can't take a break for once." 

Jack muttered to himself as he drove through Cardiff's dark streets to find whatever the new piece of alien tech was.   
As the girls weren't with him he relaxed and let his mind guide him down the winding Welsh roads until he came to a small park.

'It's here.' 

Jack heard his mind say as he jumped out of the car to find a black box with two lights on the top.

'A lie detector?'

He laughed to himself, knowing it would come in handy one day, before climbing into the SUV and driving back to the hub.

'All in a good nights work.'

Jack thought before placing the lie detector down on his desk, feeling his hands grow colder without the warmth of the rift soaked object in them.   
Most humans in the 51st century had some sort of latent psychic abilities and those with psychometric powers could always be found in the Time Agency.


	5. The Breaking Of Doctor Owen Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's first; love, death, alien encounter and Torchwood recruitment on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Owen centric chapter so sorry if this is shorter than you hoped.  
> The next chapter will be the Christmas Invasion so will go back to the POV's of T1 and T3 (aka Ianto and Jack)

All Angels and Demons have psychic abilities but only a few spend time developing them.  
Telepathy, empathy, clairvoyance, precognition, psychometric, telekinesis and mind control powers are all the psychic abilities that could be developed.  
Each Angel or Demon has a specific ability which is strongest, for most this is telepathy or psychometric sensing.  
Those with strong clairvoyance usually become doctors whilst those with strong empathy take roles away from large groups such as archiving and recording data.  
Those with telekinesis, mind control or precognition are made into soldiers causing the group of Angels and Demons possessing those abilities to shrink over the decades.  
Precognition has almost disappeared as a trait along with only a few possessing mind control abilities in both Angels and Demons.  
Unfortunately everything comes with a price and the price of using these abilities is a drain of life energy.  
Running out of energy renders the Angel or Demon almost human and in sever cases, completely mortal. 

 

He thought falling would be bright  
and burning but all he felt was the seeping cold.

"He's waking up, everybody stand back."

Such a soft melodic voice, he smiled to himself as the cold began to retreat.  
Then came the burning from his back, spreading like wildfire across his body.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

He knew falling would burn but this was almost as bad as losing his bond with Ianael.

'Of corse I was going to go after him, he's my brother!'

He thought, amused that Ianael would expect anything different.  
He felt hands slip behind his back and sighed as the burning began to retreat.

"Come on, please wake up." 

He heard the soft voice whisper into his ear as he forced the darkness away.  
His first introduction to Sol 3 was a plain white hospital room whilst a ethereal blond woman stood watching over him smiling.

"Welcome back." 

Her beauty dazzled him as he sat up, speechless.

"Now if you're feeling up to it can you tell me your name, what happened to you and where you are from?" 

He internally winced knowing he couldn't tell a human the truth.  
He looked at her name tag and saw 'Katie Russell, junior Doctor' written on it.

'Human names are weird, but I'll probably need one.'

He thought before deciding on Owen as his new name.

"My name is Owen, I don't remember what happened, I'm from..."

He paused trying to remember names of any Earth cities which Ianael and Kiriel taught him.

"London! I'm from London." 

Owen smiled, proud he remembered something. 

"Well that would explain the accent."

Katie smiled back, writing down Owen's details on a small blue clipboard.  
Over the next few hours Katie kept coming back to Owen's room to make small talk with the mysterious Londoner.  
He had caught her attention as soon as he had been brought in covered in mysterious burns.  
Checking his bandages, she frowned in confusion as the burns had almost healed into scars.

"Well that's weird..."

She murmured, looking up from her work to see Owen blatantly admiring her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She asked trying not to blush at the attention.

"I'm a doctor, and I know for a fact that you don't need to check on me as many times as you are. I find you interesting as well by the way." 

Owen smirked as Katie's face turned bright red and she turned around to walk out of the room.

"Well Doctor Owen, I should probably be going..."

She said without turning around, scared of his reaction to her blushing.

"See you soon Doctor Katie Russell." 

She smiled before closing the hospital door on the mystery that was Owen. 

Weeks turned to months and Owen had set up a new identity for himself and was happily living with Katie.

"You don't think this is too quick?"

He asked her as she rested her head on his chest and sighed contently.

"You're a mystery worth solving, and a man worth loving. I don't think this is too quick." 

Katie smiled as Owen leaned down to kiss her.  
The two doctors ended up being late for work that morning but no matter how many eye rolls they got, nothing could wipe the soft smile off of their faces. 

Earth hadn't made contact with aliens yet so Owen had nothing to be suspicious about, until it was too late.  
One minute his fiancée was fine and the next, her memory was gone.  
5 words broke Owen,

"I can't remember your name."

Emergency surgery was supposed to help her, make her better again, instead it brought an American to her surgery room. 

"I'm sorry"

He whispered as Owen spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" 

He asked, not wanting anything else to worry about.

"I tried to tell them you should prepare for the worst."

The American said with a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

"No! You can't go in there." 

Owen tried blocked the doors but the American pushed past him.  
Scattered across the floor were the dead bodies of the doctors who had tried to save Katie.

"What is it?"

Owen questioned, not recognising the alien species.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them. She's dead. That thing in her head is an alien life form. It incubates in the brain, disrupting the shape and functions. When it's attacked or threatened it emits a toxic gas that's fatal to humans. It clears pretty quickly."

All Owen registered was 'she's dead' before his emotions took over.

"She can't be dead. She can't be dead!"

He screamed before the American held a piece of cloth over his face and Owen slipped into the darkness. 

Two weeks later Owen was kneeling down beside Katie's grave before he saw the strange American standing at the edge of the cemetery. 

'I'm going to bloody kill him!' 

Owen thought as he sprinted towards him.

"You! You could have saved her!"

He screamed, punching the American as he just lay on the ground.  
Sobbing, Owen collapsed as the American caught his fist.

"I couldn't, I really couldn't." 

"You're not a figment of my imagination and I don't know what's happening anymore, maybe this is what a mental breakdown feels like."

Owen admitted brokenly as the American tried to offer some comfort.

"You're fine. It's the rest of the world that's delusional. I'm building something and I need a medic."

"You want me?" 

Owen asked surprised.

"You made them take more scans, kept trying to track me down. You don't give up easily and I need someone like that to work with me in Cardiff."

The American said with some pride in his voice.

"To fight aliens?"

Owen almost rolled his eyes at the offer.

"Exactly."

So the American took him back to the Torchwood hub to prove that aliens were real.  
Little did he know, Owen knew aliens were real but he wasn't sure on the fighting against them part.

"Why did you become a doctor?"

The American asked, intrigued at the younger man's motivation.

"I thought if I could save one life mine would be worthwhile but you save one and then there's another and another and another, all clawing at you, demanding to be saved. Even if you do succeed you can never save enough."

Owen gave a truthful answer, remembering treating the victims of the endless war.

"Maybe here you can."

The American suggested, giving Owen's life a new purpose.  
Torchwood medic, saving the world from aliens when he is an alien himself.  
If his life wasn't in ruins Owen would have laughed at the irony, instead he just sighed and let the American try to lessen his grief.


End file.
